Les Superdrabbles
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Angsty, fluffy ou totalement déjantés. - "Prends le virage à droite."
1. Un petit coeur dans la neige

**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"Un petit coeur dans la neige."

**Couple: **Destiel. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note 1: **On a fait une soirée drabble. Je posterai ceux sur SPN ici. :)

**Note 2: **Celui-ci a un parfum de Noël.

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

**Un petit coeur dans la neige**

\- Comme ça?

Castiel était étendu sans bouger dans la neige. Sam camoufla un rire.

Dean sourit :

\- Presque! Tu dois battre des bras et des jambes!

Cas fronça les sourcils. Un flocon atterrit sur son nez.

Il battit des bras; les jambes avaient du mal à suivre.

Quelque chose s'alluma dans la poitrine de Dean.

La gorge serrée, il tendit la main pour relever Cas.

\- Regarde : tu as fait un ange.

Castiel baissa les yeux; l'ange était un peu tordu, ses ailes asymétriques.

Castiel sourit, lentement.

\- _Oh._

Il était _heureux_, et c'était comme si le coeur de Dean gisait là, fondant dans la neige.

XXX

FIN.


	2. Ce n'était pas lui

**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"Ce n'était pas lui."

**Couple: **Destiel. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note 1: **Cet épisode...

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

**Ce n'était pas lui**

Castiel comprit aussitôt en le voyant : ce n'était pas lui. Ou, du moins, pas _son_ Dean, celui de 2014; pas celui qui croyait avoir perdu son âme en même temps qu'il avait perdu Sam, celui qui se persuadait qu'il n'était plus qu'une machine à tuer.

Celui qui avait abandonné et pensait exploser en un dernier feu d'artifice, tentant une dernière fois d'emmener avec lui Lucifer et ce qui restait de son frère.

Non; ce Dean avait le regard brillant de celui qui croit toujours. Son âme était moins brisée et persistait à _brûler_.

Ce Dean continuait de regarder Cas comme s'il _comptait_.

Si ce Dean était ici, c'était qu'il y avait une raison; alors, Castiel inspira, et pour la première fois depuis des années, il s'autorisa à espérer.

XXX

FIN.


	3. Tu pourrais être son père

**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"Tu pourrais être son père."

**Couple: **Aucun. Centré sur Dean et Sam. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note : **J'espère que vous allez aimer celui-ci aussi. Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des commentaires.

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

**Tu pourrais être son père**

Sam avait été rajeuni.

\- Deannnn!

Dean attrapa son frère, de nouveau trois ans, et le serra dans ses bras. Le garçonnet pleurait à chaudes larmes.

\- Cauchemar... 'Fait un cauchemar...

Dean murmura lentement, tentant de l'apaiser, le berçant contre lui. Il embrassa sa tempe.

Une minute plus tard, Sam dormait déjà, son pouce dans la bouche. Castiel s'approcha avec hésitation.

\- ...Tu pourrais être son père.

Dean releva les yeux :

\- J'ai fait ça toute ma vie.

Il serra Sam un peu plus fort.

\- Qu'à cela ne tienne si je dois recommencer. On va attraper le sorcier, et en attendant, je ne laisserai personne toucher Sammy.

xxx

FIN.


	4. Il y était presque

**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"Il y était presque."

**Couple: **Destiel. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note: **Héhé. :'D

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

**Il y était presque**

Dean y était presque. Vraiment.

\- Cas est tellement... Tu sais, il est tellement attentionné, avec moi...

Sam redressa la tête tellement fort qu'il entendit ses vertèbres _craquer_. Son frère regardait le vide, songeur, et Sam pouvait voir les rouages tourner dans sa tête.

\- Oui, il... est toujours prêt à m'aider. Et son _regard_, mec.

Sam ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui. La révélation était là, flottant juste devant Dean, presque visible.

Et puis, Dean haussa les épaules, souriant maladroitement.

\- Cas est un bon gars, quoi !

Sam se frappa le front d'une main.

Son frère était _stupide_.

XXX

FIN.


	5. Fais gaffe à l'hippopotame

**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"Fais gaffe à l'hippopotame."

**Couple: **Destiel. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note 1: **Drabble écrit toujours lors de notre première soirée drabble de l'année. ...Il y en a eu une deuxième. :'D

**Note 2: **C'est bien niais, mais bon.

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

**Fais gaffe à l'hippopotame**

Sam n'en revenait pas.

\- ...Il y a une explication rationnelle, je suis sûr?

Dean et Castiel étaient assis sur le sol, en train de manipuler des...

Oui. Des figurines d'animaux. Et Dean faisait voler l'aigle qu'il avait à la main.

Il le cacha aussitôt en apercevant Sam.

\- Bien sûr! Oui! Euh... Il y avait ces figurines d'animaux au magasin, et...

Castiel tapota doucement le pied de Sam.

\- Sam. Attention, tu écrases le pied de l'hippopotame.

Sam déplaça sa botte. Cas récupéra l'hippopotame.

Sam fixa Dean, qui piqua un fard.

\- C'est Cas qui voulait les figurines!

Sam tourna la tête vers Cas, qui le regarda avec intensité, ses yeux luisants.

\- Il y a tellement d'espèces animales différentes sur cette planète... Sa biodiversité est fantastique.

\- Oh.

Sam se tourna de nouveau vers Dean.

\- Donc votre intérêt pour ces figurines est juste scientifique?

Dean hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- Oui!

Les yeux de Sam étincelèrent :

\- Et tout cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu as été incapable de résister à l'émerveillement de Cas devant les figurines, je présume.

La mâchoire de Dean se _décrocha_.

Cas se tourna vers Dean, quelque chose d'étrange au fond des pupilles, brillant comme l'espoir.

\- Dean?

Dean lança un regard furieux à Sam.

\- Espèce de _traître_.

Sam sourit, satisfait.

XXX

FIN.


	6. Tu n'as pas peur?

**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"Tu n'as pas peur?"

**Couple: **Destiel. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note 1: **Drabble écrit lors de notre deuxième soirée drabble de l'année. J'avoue beaucoup aimer celui-ci. J'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi. :)

**Note 2: **Je répondrai à vos reviews un peu plus tard. Semaine difficile en perspective pour moi... Merci à ceux qui continuent à me soutenir. :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Tu n'as pas peur?**

\- Dean...

Dean le regardait comme s'il ne pouvait faire autrement; il évitait son regard et revenait vers ses yeux, irrémédiablement, aimant attiré, astéroïde frappant la planète des iris de Castiel.

Il vrillait ses mains les unes sur les autres, tordait ses doigts, mordait ses lèvres; il en avait affronté, des monstres, sans ciller une seule fois, et pourtant c'était là bien la _peur_ qui sculptait chacun de ses traits, marteau en main pour graver son marbre tremblant.

Cas fit un pas en avant, et Dean tressaillit, tout son corps une vague, tout son corps chantant en réponse.

Et, parce qu'il était _Dean_, il serra les poings, le harponnant finalement de son courage vert et brûlant, l'attrapant du regard comme il _tue_ et ne lâche plus jamais.

\- Tu n'as pas peur, toi?

Castiel, l'ange qui n'avait pas besoin de respirer, n'avait plus d'air et cela faisait _mal_.

\- Je suis terrifié...

Alors, Dean sourit. Il sourit et sa bouche dessina un arc, de l'aube jusqu'au crépuscule de ses joues.

Il se rapprocha à son tour et Castiel le rencontra au milieu, avalant le soleil.

XXX

FIN.


	7. Ses yeux se voyaient dans la nuit

**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"Ses yeux se voyaient dans la nuit."

**Couple: **Destiel. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note 1: **Drabble écrit lors de notre deuxième soirée drabble de l'année. C'est un petit rien, mais... :)

**Note 2: ** Journée horrible en perspective demain au travail. -soupir las- Vos réponses aux reviews arrivent, ou arriveront au cours des jours prochains. Merci à tous d'être là. :)

* * *

**Ses yeux se voyaient dans la nuit**

Cas avait été métamorphosé en chat. Un chat noir aux yeux toujours aussi bleus et vifs, qui présentement dérangeaient Dean.

\- Cas. Arrête de me regarder.

Le sort ne durerait pas longtemps; Cas devait juste le supporter 24 heures. Franchement, il pouvait faire un effort et éviter de fixer Dean comme il le faisait d'habitude, non?

\- _Cas_. Tes yeux brillent dans la nuit. Ca me fout les jetons.

Cas miaula. _Miaula_.

Dean se retourna sur le matelas de l'hôtel. Il ne réussirait pas à dormir, pas vrai?

...Nouveau miaulement.

\- RAAH, tu as gagné, viens là!

Dean releva sa couverture pour laisser Cas se blottir contre lui.

Il éternua, et ignora les ricanements de Sam.

XXX

FIN.


	8. La Mort avait des ailes

**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"La mort avait des ailes."

**Couple: **Aucun ici. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note 1: **Drabble écrit lors de notre deuxième soirée drabble de l'année. J'ai vu le prompt, et j'ai absolument _refusé_ d'écrire du angst. Le résultat est... ce truc. :'D

**Note 2: ** De garde demain soir, ah là là. :') Merci de continuer à me soutenir.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**La Mort avait des ailes**

.

La Mort avait des ailes effilées, des serres tranchantes et majestueuses, et un bec acéré comme un oiseau de proie.

Normal, parce que présentement, pour Sam, la Mort _était_ un oiseau de proie.

\- Gertrude, va taquiner l'Elan.

Sam ne put que courir, mains plaquées contre ses cheveux, terrifié par "Gertrude", la nouvelle acquisition de Crowley.

Dean renifla :

\- "Gertrude le Faucon Démoniaque". T'aurais pas pu trouver mieux, Crowley?

Gestrude fondit sur Dean qui hurla à pleins poumons, tête aspergée par les excréments de l'oiseau.

\- CROWLEY, JE VAIS TE TUER!

Etre Roi des Enfers avait parfois du bon.

XXX

FIN.


	9. Et il réalise

**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"Et il réalise."

**Couple: **Destiel. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note 1: **Drabble écrit lors de notre deuxième soirée drabble de l'année. **Mini spoil épisode 10x01.**

**Note 2: ** Le Destiel-Sam, c'est ce que je préfère.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Et il réalise**

.

Il n'y a pas vraiment de déclic, pas vraiment de moment où, comme on appuie sur un interrupteur, Sam se dit : "_Oh_."

Sam pense que cela s'est fait petit à petit; une accumulation de petits riens, des gestes de plus en plus tendres entre Dean et Cas. Un espace personnel d'abord revendiqué par Dean puis oublié. Puis aboli. Des regards qui plongent l'un dans l'autre et font tout disparaître autour d'eux. Regards qui se cherchent et s'accrochent; regards quand les mots manquent, regards comme un pont quand les gestes sont impossibles.

Une main contre une joue; son frère hanté par l'absence de Castiel, son trenchcoat comme une bouée de sauvetage. La voix d'un ange qui se brise, _Il me manque_.

Et Sam réalise.

Et Sam veut pousser son frère vers Cas, veut les ligoter ensemble, les poser bouche contre bouche. Sam veut leur dire, _Cet amour peut vous rendre forts_.

Il veut leur dire, _Volez ensemble, je vous en prie_.

XXX

FIN.


	10. Une rose à la main

**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"Une rose à la main."

**Couple: **Destiel. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note 1: **Drabble écrit lors de notre deuxième soirée drabble de l'année.

**Note 2: ** SPOILS épisode 09x06.

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

**Une rose à la main**

.

Castiel cueille la rose sans trop y penser; une idée fulgurante. Un souvenir, celui d'un livre qu'il a feuilleté, où un homme, pour séduire une dame, lui offre un bouquet de fleurs.

Castiel pense à Nora en prenant la rose; vraiment, il y _pense_, mais soudain ce n'est plus à Nora qu'il la donne mais à Dean. Mais soudain il se voit, se rapprochant de l'Impala, rouvrant la portière du véhicule : "_Elle est pour toi, Dean. Pas pour Nora. Prends-la_."

"_Dean, serais-tu d'accord? Serais-tu d'accord, si je rentrais avec toi?_"

Que dirait Dean? Il serait sûrement gêné, mais accepterait-il quand même? Détournerait-il les yeux, un reste de soleil rouge écrasé sur ses joues?

En se rapprochant encore, à la lumière du lampadaire, Cas pourrait-il compter les taches de rousseur sur son nez?

Mais Dean l'a rejeté du bunker; mais Dean n'a pas voulu être son _foyer_, et maintenant Dean l'encourage à entrer chez Nora et Castiel...

Castiel, pour la première fois, comprend ce que c'est que d'être seul.

XXX

FIN.


	11. Prends le virage à droite

**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"Prends le virage à droite."

**Couple: **Destiel. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note 1: **Drabble écrit lors de notre deuxième soirée drabble de l'année.

**Note 2: ** C'est tout mignon-sucré, et j'aurais écrit plus si cela n'avait pas été un drabble, mais j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment quand même. - -

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Prends le virage à droite**

.

\- Prends le virage à droite, là, là, doucement...

L'Impala heurta un caillou et cahota, faisant tressaillir Dean. Cas se crispa sur le volant.

\- _Cas_. Ralentis bien avant le virage. Douuuuucement...

Cas se tourna vers Dean, ses yeux larges.

\- Dean, tu es sûr que je peux... Je sais combien tu tiens à _Elle_ et...

Et Dean, Dean était raide comme un piquet, sa main gauche valide flottant vers le volant, frôlant parfois les doigts de Castiel; et un pli soucieux creusait son front, et ses yeux volaient partout pour tout voir.

Mais c'était Cas. C'était _Cas_.

Et Dean sourit; il ne pouvait faire autrement.

\- Je suis juste là. Et puis, mon poignet me fait encore mal depuis la dernière chasse. Vas-y.

Cas hocha la tête, très sérieusement.

Ce n'était qu'au bout de longues minutes qu'ils réussirent à garer l'Impala dans le parking.

En sortant, Sam les attendait, ses poings sur ses hanches et un sourire aux lèvres.

\- A part ça, Dean, tu n'es pas amoureux de Cas.

Dean _hoqueta_. Il ouvrit la bouche sur des sons inaudibles, ses oreilles soudain _rouges_.

Cas pencha la tête sur le côté en l'observant :

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Moi aussi, je le suis.

Et Cas embrassa la joue de Dean, dont le rougissement monta jusqu'à son front, Sam à leurs côtés riant et heureux.

XXX

FIN.


End file.
